Someday, Maybe Today
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: A follow up of Lilly's "He's All I Think About" and Oliver's "I Wanna Be Yours" stories. Same story, just a slight edit on names 2.27.08 .


**A/N: I own nothing. Yeah yeah, rub it in my face. Lol, j/k. **

**So here is the final installment of the Lilly and Oliver stories. I wasn't sure of making one, but a few people suggested it. I guess it took a while to find the inspiration. Hopefully it's good. **

**Oliver's POV. Italics is a flashback.**

**Edit - I made a mistake on the names. It's actually Landon. Thanks to ForeverV for telling me! **

**

* * *

**

**Ninety miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving I don't know why  
So many questions, I need an answer  
Two years later you're still on my mind**

Whatever happened to Amelia Earheart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?  


**Did the captain of the Titanic cry?  
**

This is Lilly's favorite song. I remember because she played it for a month straight after watching "A Walk to Remember." I'm serious, for a whole month she would play this song at least once a day. That is also her favorite movie. Even though she's a skater girl, she's a softie for romance movies. Lilly rarely cries in a movie, but she cried for this one. I remember her saying how sweet Landon was and how she hoped to one day find a love like Landon and Jamie had.

**Oh, Someday we'll know**

**If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue **

**Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...**

I guess she finally found that love. The only downside – she didn't find that love with me. After years of trying to win her heart, Lucas ended up winning. The two of them broke up after graduation, but they had remained good friends. I guess the two of them rekindled their relationship for a third time and are even more serious than before.

Why do I think that? Well, here's what happened…

Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
Or what the wind says when she cries?  
I'm speeding by the place that I met you

For the ninety-seventh time...Tonight 

**Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

_I got to Lilly's apartment and knocked on her door. I waited patiently for her to answer. Two years had passed since I last saw her. It was hard because I went to school in NYU while Lilly studied in UCLA. We managed to talk on the phone and I did visit a time before, but we didn't see each other because of conflicting schedules. _

_The door finally opened to reveal a beautiful blond with blue eyes staring at me, looking shocked. _

"_Surprise."_

_She instantly flung herself to me and hugged me like there was no tomorrow. It was the greatest feeling in the world. I held onto her and never wanted to let go. We were interrupted by a voice coming from Lilly's apartment. _

"_Hey Lilly where's the –" _

_I put Lilly down and saw Lucas standing in her living room and he was dressed in his pajamas. I was crushed – it felt like my heart was ripped out and stomped on the ground. _

_Lucas spoke first, "Oliver, hey! Long time no see." _

_I nodded back to him, "Yeah man. Uh, good to see ya."_

_He then disappeared into the kitchen. My thoughts started to turn bad and thought of ways as to how to hurt Lucas for taking my Lilly away from me. Unfortunately, the thoughts didn't go too far once I heard Lilly's voice._

"_So what brings you here? Are you finished with school already? Wow, your break sure starts earlier than ours. How have you been? It's been a while."_

_One thing I forgot to mention during those two years, Lilly and I slowly drifted away because it was getting harder to keep in touch. We still talked every once in a while but it wasn't the same. _

_I spoke up, "Yeah, you know, I'm on vacation now. Things are going well with me. How about you?" _

_Before she could answer, my phone rang. I answered it and found out it was business related so I had to get going. _

"_How about we meet tomorrow? At the coffee shop nearby?" she suggested._

"_Yeah, sure." I gave her a final hug before leaving. I was actually glad to get that phone call.  
_**  
Someday we'll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah?  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you...**

So now here I am, driving to the coffee shop she suggested yesterday. I always thought I would be the one to sweep Lilly off her feet. I mean, we have been friends since pre-school. I know her better than anyone, understand her better than anyone, and could love her better than anyone. I guess I was beaten to it.

I just don't understand it though. Why Lucas? Maybe if it was another guy, I would be slightly ok with it. But Lucas? First he cheated on her, then they break after their second get-together. Is third time the charm or something? I'm sure she'll explain it to me once I get to the coffee shop.

Open up the world

I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow  


**Watched the stars crash in the sea **

If I can ask God just one question

Why aren't you here with me tonight? 

I finally reached the coffee shop and noticed Lilly was waiting there. She greeted me with a hug. I sat at the table and saw she ordered for the both of us (we have the same favorite drink). An awkward silence followed after.

I decided to break it first, "So you never got to tell me how you were doing."

She smiled, "I'm doing really well. I'm happy at UCLA and have made a few friends. The work can be a bit overwhelming but I'm trying hard to do well."

"Speaking of friends, I noticed Lucas was over yesterday…" I start.

Lilly blushed, "Oh yeah, about that…"

I put a hand up, "No need to explain Lilly, as long as he makes you happy, then that's all that matters. I just wanna know one thing – why Lucas?"

She gives me a confused look, "Oliver let me explain –"

I cut her off again, "I always thought that you would go for someone better, y'know? Someone who will treat you right. I only want the best for you and I don't think he is it. Are you sure you made the right decision.

And in an instant, her look of confusion turned to anger, "So are you saying I have bad judgment about guys?"

"Well I would have thought you learned your lesson the first time around with Lucas," I reply.

"Oh? Well, if Lucas isn't the right one for me, then who are you suggesting?" her voice is deathly steady.

I keep my voice calm too, "Well for starters, someone who won't cheat on you. Ever. Second of all, someone who will treat you like their best friend and their lover. Third, someone who understands you inside and out. Fourth, someone –"

"So you're saying you?" she interrupts me.

"Well I'm not half bad."

Lilly scoffs, "Not half bad?! Oliver, you lost touch with me! I didn't hear from you for months! I would e-mail you, call you, text you and it took you a long time to respond if you responded at all! At least when I needed someone to talk to, Lucas was there!"

People were starting to stare. She got up and walked out of the coffee shop. I groaned in frustration, what did I just do? This was supposed to be a good "catch up time." I chased after her. 

Oh, Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  


"Lilly wait!" I yell after her but she was walking pretty fast.

Once I started running, I finally caught up to her. I got a hold of her arm and turned her around.

She gave me a cold stare, "Let go of me."

I plead, "Lilly, please. I'm sorry for the way I acted in there. I shouldn't have said those things but I just got jealous over you and Lucas."

"Why did you get jealous?" she asked (still rather coldly, I might add).

I wasn't ready to admit the reason why yet. You would think after years of keeping my feelings in, I could finally tell her. Nope.

"Because…"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Oh great answer." She got out of my grasp and started walking again.

It was now or never, Oken.

"Because I'm in love with you!!" That wasn't so bad. Wait, she stopped in her tracks. Now she's turning around. I can't read the expression on her face. Is this a good sign or a bad sign?

She slowly walks up to me and gets right in front of my face. A slightly wince in fear that she is going to slap me for what I said. To my surprise, I feel her arms encircle my neck. I open my eyes to see that she is hugging me.

She whispers, "You have no idea how long I have waiting to hear that because I'm in love with you too."

If I thought it was a relief to say my feelings, it was an even bigger relief to know that she felt the same way. After being momentarily stunned, I finally snake my arms around her waist and lift her up to spin her around. It really is amazing how well we fit together in all aspects – physically, mentally, emotionally. There is just one thing still bothering me.

I put her down and ask, "What about Lucas?"

Lilly laughed, "We were studying for a math midterm that day. He was still in his pajamas because he lives on the floor below me."

I instantly felt like an idiot. On the bright side, I finally got the girl, right? Well, I need something to help me feel better about myself after that misunderstanding.

"Oh Oliver, now matter how old we get, you will still be a donut," she smiles with her eyes twinkling, "but I wouldn't want it any other way."

"So how's this compared to "A Walk to Remember"?" I tease.

Lilly thinks about it, "Well, Landon never yelled to the world that he was in love with Jamie so I guess you win."

I smile at her response and pick her up just to spin her around again. I can hear her giggling and I know at that moment I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

That's a different story.  
**  
Someday we'll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you...

* * *

**

**A/N: Oh wow, I thought this was good. I'm not sure how I feel about it. I think it's decent. Lol. "A Walk to Remember" is definitely a sweet movie. And this song is great too. So adorable. Anyways, I hope this was good enough.**


End file.
